We Belong Together
by izzyluvu69
Summary: Summary: ONESHOT 10 years post Not Fade Away Spike is alive working for Angel. Meanwhile , Buffy is in Rome preparing for her wedding.


Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain. So don't sue me. Plus I'm broke.

Author's Note: I wrote this about a year ago. I felt the need to revise and edit. So I hope you enjoy it.

Title: We Belong Together

Author: Spuffology101

Summary: 10 years post Not Fade Away- Spike is alive working for Angel. Meanwhile , Buffy is in Rome preparing for her wedding.

"Oh my god Buffy you look hot." exclaimed Dawn. As she looked up to her sister's glazed eyes. "You miss him don't you? I know it's hard because, you feel like your hurting him but... I'm pretty sure h-" She didn't finish because a certain wide eyed red head popped her head through the door.

"So Buffy ready to tie the knot everyone's waiting for you" Willow said as her and Dawn brought Buffy to the entrance to make her way down the aisle.

As she walked down the aisle her thoughts wander to the things she wanted to tell Spike before he went away .

'I remember when you used to be mine. Way back when. I was too naïve to love you right. But now if I only had the opportunity. I would do anything. Because my heart still beats for you.

I didn't mean it. When I said I didn't love you so. I should have held on tight. I never should've let you go. I didn't know nothing. I was stupid. I was foolish. I was lying to myself. I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever. Be without your love. Never imagined I'd be. Standing here beside myself. 'Cause I didn't know you. 'Cause I didn't know me. But I thought I knew everything. I never felt.

The feeling that I'm feeling. Now that I don't. Hear your voice. Or have your touch and kiss your lips. Cause I don't have a choice. Oh, what I wouldn't give. To have you lying by my side. Right here. Cause when you left. I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby please, 'cause. We belong together. Who else am I gonna lean on.

Every time I turn around. I find my heart in pieces on the ground. So lonely. I wish I had my one and only. Why can't I have my one and only

When times get rough. Who's gonna talk to me. Till the sun comes up. Who's gonna take your place. There's nobody better. We belong together.'

She felt the world come crashing down around her when she realized where she was and remember what she was doing. And that her love will never come. She took a deep breath and joined hands with her groom.

Then she turned her head to the crowed. "Wha-" managed to weave its way through her at that moment she was mesmerized. Suddenly everyone looked at what the bride was gaping at. There was an 'Oh my god.' Vibe coming from almost everyone one the bride's side of the aisle.

2 hours earlier

"Hey captain forehead why you sitting there getting straight pissed for" the British blonde inquired.

"She's getting married" Angel said at barely a whisper.

"What the... Bloody hell She who?" Spike asked already knowing the answer and defiantly not liking it either. They sat there in silence. All of a sudden Spike was out his chair. Rubbing his head and an idea came to mind. He shot up heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Angel wondered what he had up his sleeve now.

"Going to call on an old friend for some help. You may be able to let her go but… I just can't." Then he was off to go find the girl.

Soon Spike came to the place he'd been searching for and opened the door.

"Riana I have a huge favor to ask as you probably already know." He said to the lone person in the room. "You know I wouldn't be here if there- "

"Hush William" the girl hissed at him. She finished her mystical meditation. Then she looked up to him. He was frantically pacing. "Oh god calm down now won't cha, Willy. I can help you bu-"

"You will O thank god." He said hugging the black haired girl to him.

"Oh God ain't got nothing to do with this. Pure Riana. See to it that you understand. Okay. I had to cash in on verrry good favor from the powers, for you. So you best not screw this up." She stands in front of him. "Kay Will close your eyes. This may sting a little bit."

He does as she says and chants words of something. The room fills with a bright light. Spike screams as he feel gut wrenching pain. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell sting a bit it felt like you just ripped me inside out." He mumbled out gasping for air.

"Well Okay becoming human isn't roses and puppies. Your lucky I even did this for you. Now I'm sending you to Rome. Go be with the girl in question." she said fairly monotonically.

"Thanks" He said as in a flashed he was in Rome staring at 'The girl in question'.

Present

"Who is he?" her groom said.

Buffy just stood there staring flabbergasted at the figure standing in front of her. She was totally dazed next thing she knew she broke out and ran to him he pulled her close to him. That's when she figured out he was "Oh my god your alive" Not noticing the chaos that had risen.

Dawn came up to where the couple stood. "What the hell took you so long- " The blonde duo looked at her with puzzled looks. You didn't think Riana pulled it off without a little bit of help. Nice of you to join us." Then she looked around and said "Guess the wedding's probably off huh."

They looked around and saw it looked and awful lot like Xander and Anya's not a wedding.

"I missed you, pet." Spike whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, too." said Buffy in a low voice. "Never ever leave me again. Or I will make regret it."

"Oh really. How?"

"I'll just marry Angel"

The End

A/N There may be sequel. Any ideas. Please review.


End file.
